The United States government has placed strict standards on the making of spray machines. These standards are known as NEMA 7 compliance. These standards basically state that no electrical wiring or connections be exposed to the volatile fumes. Thus, one of the objectives of this invention is to create a spray booth which meets NEMA 7 compliance and no volatile fumes that make any contact with any wiring or connections. The feature that meets this objective is that the spray booth is sealed and all electrical components remain outside the spray booth. The inventor knows of no other indexing spray machine that meets NEMA 7 compliance. Another objective of this invention is that even though none of the electrical components are contained within the spray booth, the inventor is still able to spray a complete range of patterns on the work piece. The feature that accomplishes this is that the inventor extends actuator arms with sprayer attachments down from the top of the spray booth, thus leaving electrical components above the spray booth, but the sprayer arms are fully sealed by sleeves so that none of the volatiles seep out of the spray booth and into the area of the electrical components. These actuator arms move the sprayer up and down. The spindles holding the work piece also rotate and, thus, the spray gun can spray the workpiece in a complete assortment of different patterns.
Another feature much sought after in the art is to create an air capture system that efficiently removes the volatile fumes; however, sends only a small volume of air so that one is not sending large volumes of air through the oxidizer. The oxidizer burns the volatile fumes and by lowering the amount of air sent through the oxidizer, reduces the size of the oxidizer and the cost of operation. The feature used by the inventor to achieve this objective is he cascades the air to produce a small volume of air going to the oxidizer.